Prince Whitecap
Prince Whitecap is a secondary character in A Destiny Found, a story written by user Congela-The-IceWing and is on Wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E He is also the confirmed main character in Wings of Fire: An Ocean Return. Whitecap is a male SeaWing and one of Queen Coral's 31+ sons. He was found by Frigga on the shore of the Bay of a Thousand Scales after he ran away from home, unsatisfied with his royal life as a prince and the lack of love or attention from his mother, and taken in by the IceWing. He currently lives with Willow, his MudWing companion and another student under Frigga, in his own forge in the bay near his ocean home. Appearance Whitecap is a deep blue colour with violet horns, spines, and talons. His namesake comes from his wings and his underbelly, which are a pure untainted white. His eyes and his stripes are an aquamarine colour. He has the signature spiral patterns under his wings that are a mark of his royal lineage. He's lithe and sleek, not much for physical activity but always goes on a swim or a stroll whenever he can to keep reasonably fit. He wears three silver hoop earrings with diamonds hanging off them on his right ear, a gift from his IceWing master (which were originally the three necklace rings that signified her status in her tribe). Biography Pre-Series Whitecap lived a royal life in the Kingdom of the Sea, a prince among at least twenty at that point in time. One day, he grew tired of his life and ran away. He met Frigga and she invited him into her cave on the bay. She befriended the one-year-old SeaWing and he decided to stay with her and learn from her. A Destiny Found Whitecap and Willow are waiting for Frigga to return from her venture, only to see that she had brought home the egg of the SkyWing of destiny. She admits that she watched her brother, Hvitur, a Talon of Peace, die in order to save the egg. After she instructs Willow to prepare a nest for the egg, she holds Whitecap and begins to cry into the three-year-old dragonet's arms. He stroked her head like his father had done for him when he was just a dragonet. Whitecap and Willow are visiting the forge in the Sky Kingdom. Willow begins chastising Corona for the prank she pulled on Kite (Congela) and Whitecap comes to diffuse the situation. After Glow finishes teaching Kite some combat moves, he and Willow have to return to their forge. Glow and Corona accompany them to the border of the Mud Kingdom when Corona has an emotional outburst. Whitecap says nothing, but entrusts Glow to know how to deal with it effectively and continues heading home with Willow. When Glow and her family arrive at Whitecap's forge (with Condor (Congela)), he does his best to accommodate for them the best way he can, serving Glow seafood even if she doesn't like it because of the injury to her jaw. Glow reveals that Tsunami, the SeaWing dragonet of destiny, is his only sister and that she killed Gill, Whitecap and Tsunami's father, in Scarlet's arena. He is distressed by this, but knows that it wasn't Tsunami's fault, and needs time to cope with this information. Despite not seeing Gill for eight years, Whitecap was distraught upon hearing news of Gill's death. Just before Frigga decided to leave, she left Whitecap and Condor in charge of the group. He consoles Glow's uneasy sleep before dozing off to sleep. Wings of Fire: An Ocean Return Coming soon... Personality Whitecap is an intellectual and very calm. He has a very dry sense of humour, leaning toward puns in particular (which helps him get along with Corona pretty well). His laid back personality allowed him to form a strong connection with everyone in the White Capes. He's quite easy to get along with and talk to, seeing as he's very much a listener. He's rather trusting, understanding and appreciating the capabilities of his adopted family and giving them room to prove themselves and apply themselves. He's the type that gives dragons the benefit of the doubt. Family Tree Relationships Frigga He's shown to have a very strong bond with her, as he was the first dragonet that Frigga adopted since leaving Blaze's army. Whitecap was often the dragon Frigga went to for emotional support and there's very little she hides from him. They trust each other a lot and Whitecap admires and looks up to the IceWing. Willow He and Willow have a very sibling-esque relationship. They constantly tease and poke fun at each other, but support each other through their low moments. Willow tends to be stricter and more paranoid than he is, so Whitecap reminds her to give dragons room to grow and develop and helps her loosen up. Glow Whitecap is very much her big brother. He helped Frigga and Willow raise her. Whitecap was often always around her as a young dragonet and was the one in charge of her education when Frigga wasn't teaching the SkyWing. Whitecap was the dragon that helped shape who Glow was, encouraging her determined and bold nature and quenching her curious nature with whatever scrolls he could find and whatever skills he could teach her. Corona Corona is probably the dragon in the group he's the least closest to. It's not to say that they don't like each other, as they have a similar sense of humour (although his is more light-hearted and hers is more snarky and sarcastic). It's more that they spend very little one-on-one time together and don't really know that much about each other. Evenstar Evenstar is probably the dragon that Whitecap is the most similar to. They have more of a colleague relationship rather than a familial one, though they still consider each other family. They both have a drive for intellectual betterment and understanding and are very scholarly. But while Whitecap simply enjoys learning and reading his scrolls, Evenstar is engrossed by information. He takes everything in and applies it to his everyday life and is far more emotionally advanced and deep-thinking than Whitecap will likely ever be. Whitecap was present at Evenstar's hatching, but unlike Glow and Willow, he didn't have a claw in raising him. Kite Kite is the dragon he is the second-least closest to, but knows everything about. While he and Kite don't interact much either, the times that Kite does interact with Whitecap, they're either pleasant or distressing depending on whether or not Kite was having a PTSD flashback. While Whitecap could never understand the horror that Kite went through, he remained sympathetic and offered what little experience he could for Kite's benefit. Otherwise, they don't really interact much. Glass (Congela) Not much is known about Whitecap's relationship with Glass (Congela), but it's known to have been a romantic one. Whitecap cared a great deal about Glass before he went missing. Trivia * Whitecap's cannon voice is Todrick Hall's voice. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)